30 Moments
by Mental Toast Goddess
Summary: 30 Zuko and Aang centric drabbles. Some slash some not.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Cold**

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Puh-lease"

"No!"

"…"

"…"

"I'll be your best friend"

Zuko lets his eyes slowly take in the sight of Aang with his hands clasped at his heart, pouting lightly fake tears filling his grey eyes; it was obvious the younger male was using his ultimate puppy dog eyes. But Zuko refuses to give up he stares Aang down, determined not to lose. And it seems to be working Zuko is holding fast to his resolve until.

"Fine" Zuko sighs in defeat and allows the avatar to crawl in the sleeping back with him.

"Thanks Zuko, it's so much warmer in here" Aang flashes the exiled prince a bright grin snuggling up against up against the firebender. Zuko lets out a noncommittal answer to Aang's previous comment and fights to keep a blush from taking over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Sex?**

"So" Aang comment after a long moment having long since given up on struggling against the bonds that kept his arms strapped to his sides

Zuko makes no move to participate in the conversation Aang is trying to start. He's taking the avatar to his father where the fire lord will do whatever he wishes to the bald monk, there's really no point in having a conversation with the boy.

Aang presses on not seeming the least bit perturbed by the lack of response from the firebender "I heard Sokka talking to some girls before and he got rejected by them" Surprise surprise Zuko thinks to himself smirking "and he used this weird word I've never heard before.

Zuko doesn't even bat an eyelash Aang's way and yet as predicted the avatar continues on with the one-sided conversation "What's sex" Aang asks innocently the same goofy look on his face.

This time Zuko does look up surprise etched into his once stoic annoyed features. His eyes widened and there was the tiniest of blushes creeping onto his cheeks his mouth is left agape. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just ask a person a question like that!" Zuko yells loudly looking away from Aang as his blush grew.

"Geez it was just a question. I was only wondering" Aang sounds even more confused then he was before, because whatever this 'Sex' thing was it must have been really bad if it was making Zuko embarrassed enough to blush like a little girl.

"You really are just a kid aren't you" Zuko muses aloud more to himself then to Aang, which is all the same to the airbender because all he does is shrug.

Aang sucks in a large amount of air and lets out his breath allowing a large wind to slam Zuko up against the opposite wall. He's tired of being a hostage and decides that it's time to make a great escape. Besides it's not like Zuko was going to answer his question anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Messy**

"Hey Zuko"

"What?"

"You've got something on your face"

"Huh"

"…"

"Um…Aang"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, just give me a napkin and let me wipe it off myself"

"Okay"

"Besides it's kind of weird for you to be licking food off my face anyway"

"Don't get mad at me, it's not my fault you're messy"

"Whatever"


	4. Chapter 4

**Question**

"Do you think maybe if we met one hundred years ago, under different circumstances, that possibly we could've been friends?"

Zuko says nothing instead he jumps into a fighting stance and let's a burst of fire flow from his hands towards Aang. He watches sullenly as the airbender runs off in the opposite direction and away from him.

"Maybe we could've been. It's definitely not impossible" Zuko whispers softly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jokes**

"Hey Zuko guess what?"

"What"

"Chicken butt"

Zuko stares at Aang for a long moment before he slowly extends his arm and slaps Aang harshly in the back of the head. Aang merely glares and pouts petulantly rubbing circle in the sore spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stealing**

"Hey Aang"

"Yeah Zuko"

Then slowly Zuko bends forward and presses his lips against Aang's. His eyes slip closed and after a moment so do Aang's. Then faster then the airbender can comprehend Zuko pulls away and runs in the opposite direction leaving Aang alone.

Aang stares at eh spot where Zuko once was a thick blush covers his cheeks and slowly he lifts his hand to lightly traced his lips as though they had changed physically somehow now. The moment of silence lasts a but longer before

"Hey, he just stole my first kiss"


	7. Chapter 7

**Boredom**

"Zuko I'm bored" Aang whines sighing softly.

Zuko says nothing opting to completely ignore the monk next to him; it was usually one of the less irritating routes to take whenever Aang decided he was bored, usually.

"Zuko are you listening to me" Aang asks glaring slightly at the firebender

"No" Zuko says blandly not even attempting to seem the least bit repentant about it.

"I said I'm bored" Aang grumbles indignantly

Zuko lets out an irritated sigh of his own "If you're bored just amuse yourself"

Then Aang grows quiet for a long moment and Zuko praises the blessed silence. But it doesn't stay that way for long because soon he can feel something poking his shoulder, and he looks to the left to find Aang grinning evilly at him. Well as evilly as someone as innocent as Aang can look anyway. "Poke" he hears the airbender whisper, snickering slightly.

A moment later Aang does it again, he says poke while poking Zuko softly in the shoulder. Zuko says nothing and decides to go back to his original plan of just ignoring Aang, but that doesn't bode well with the avatar. "Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke" an onslaught of pokes rain down on Zuko's poor innocent shoulder.

With a low growl of annoyance Zuko grabs Aang's offensive hand in one of his own. He let's out a constricted sigh that makes it obvious how hard he's trying to control his temper "why don't we play a game" he suggests in a tight voice. Aang instantly brightens at this prospect, and he's wearing a mission accomplished satisfied grin on his face.


End file.
